Best Friends Forever
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Kiki and Ombreon have been friends for almost all of Kiki's life, but their relationship has changed. They are now lovers. Bunch of one-shots showing how they feel about each other and whatnot.
1. Author's Notes

This isn't part of the story stuff, but it is important. Please don't skip over this.

This is a compilation of short stories with two of my favorite OCs, Kiki and Ombreon. There are a few things some people may not like. If, when you look at this list, you find you don't like any of these things, these clearly aren't stories for you.

1. Pokemonxhuman relations  
2. Yuri  
3. Suggestive themes  
4. Self-inserts  
5. Songfics

1. Okay. Ombreon Pokemon. Kiki human. If you think "Bestiality!", then (in my opinion), you're wrong. IMO, Pokemon are closer to humans than animals. Most people think Pokemon have the ability to reason and feel emotions such as love and whatnot. I'm one of those people.

2. They're both girls. Not much else to say.

3. Okay, there will be some suggestive themes, but there will not be anything in depth. They're close friends and lovers, so there will be some passing mentions, but nothing in depth. I don't write lemons.

4. Okay, this will piss a LOT of people off, I know. Kiki is a self insert of me and Ombreon is that of a friend. Some people will go "MARY SUES!!!11" Not all SIs are Sues. Crystal (whom Ombreon is) and I have worked many, many years together to develop these characters to make them realistic. Kiki does have some Sue-like traits (like youngest Master, Champ of Kanto, Pokemon nurse) and I've kept these, but I've made them so she isn't a Sue. Together, Ombreon and Kiki are a lot like Sues, but you will see their ornery sides if they get into a nasty situation.

5. Okay, I know a lot of people hate songfics, but this is about the only way to get my 3rd person halfway decent at the moment. My 3rd person's a bit dead, but I don't want these to be in 1st.

Please do not flame me because of these things. Like I said, if you don't like those things, these stories aren't for you. Crystal and I have worked hard to develop these characters to what they are now.

Kay. This isn't imperative to the overall stories, but this is for the first one. I just didn't want to make a long A/N on the first one.

The first story can be a bit confusing. It's a songfic with a lot of flashbacks.

The order sometimes goes like this:

lyrics  
setting up the memory (past-past tense)  
memory (past tense)  
Ombreon comment

By "past-past" I mean like "they had been forced into a barn". This then switches to normal past tense. I didn't want to put the memory int full italics because then the whole thing would be in italics. Her comment shifts the story back to the present for a moment, then it usually lapses back into the memory.

If you get confused at all, just leave a review and I'll explain. I'm horrible at explaining things especially at 1045 on June 6, four days before school's out... That's when I originally wrote this.


	2. You'll Be In My Heart

I wrote this a few weeks ago because the senior song this year is You'll Be in my Heart. Yeah, I know it's more a parent talking to their kid, but I think it's pretty good for their evolving relationship. I don't repeat the refrain,

* * *

As the moon rose high above the Ilex Forest, a girl that looked about eighteen gazed at it. She lit no fire in order to savor the cool night. The moonlight turned her midnight black hair a delicate shade of silver, giving her an ethereal appearance. Her deep sapphire eyes more resembled crystal clear pools as was her namesake.

She perfectly pulled off all human mannerisms, but she wasn't human. She was, in reality, a Pokemon with the ability to assume a human form. She picked up a Pecha Berry and bit into the sweet flesh, thanking Mother for her offerings.

A gentle breeze blew up and stirred her hair slightly, causing a small smile to form on her lips. This night reminded her so much of those nights when she had traveled with Kiki. They still did travel every now and then, but it was rarely for pleasure. When they did, it was usually business trips for Professor Oak.

Ombreon smiled again as the song You'll Be In My Heart gently floated into her head. It was more of an older figure talking to a child, but she still thought it highlighted her and Kiki's evolving relationship.

_Come stop your crying; it will be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here; don't you cry_

The first memory that came to Ombreon's mind was one from their earliest travels together. The two were still relatively uneasy with each other as they had only become somewhat friends about a month prior. It had been a night much like this one except a storm had quickly rolled in.

The pair was forced to take shelter in an abandoned barn while the storm raged. They sat apart; Kiki at one end and Ombreon at the other. The Pokemon still had next to no desire to be trained by a mere child and she still didn't truly believe everything Kiki said. A soft whimpering caught Ombreon's attention; it was almost drowned out by the storm. She followed the sound and found it was Kiki, trying to stop crying.

"What's wrong?" Ombreon asked. Her voice had a bit of a hard edge to it as she tried to suppress her annoyance. Kiki hadn't noticed that edge, but she looked at Ombreon as tears continued to roll down her face.

"N-Nothing," Kiki said quietly as she wiped the tears away again. Ombreon lashed her tail, doing her best to hold her patience.

"You're afraid of the storm."

"N-No… I'm afraid for Daddy…" Ombreon blinked slightly. The child was afraid for her dead father? "H-He hasn't called back yet." Ombreon understood then; Kiki was reliving the memory of the night her father died. She had never paid much attention to Kiki's past, but knew a bit of the story the child was reliving.

"It's okay, kid." She walked to Kiki and sat about a foot away from the child. Kiki instantly latched onto Ombreon's leg and closed her eyes. The Pokemon blushed slightly out of confusiong and embarrassment.

"Mama…" Ombreon looked at the now sleeping Kiki, still blushing though it couldn't be seen through her dark fur.

"That was the night I decided to not be so angry at you," Ombreon murmured to herself as she looked at the moon.

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

The next morning, Kiki woke up and Ombreon was in her human form for the first time in a long time. Kiki yawned and looked at Ombreon. "Who're you?"

"Ombreon. I have the ability to transform into a human." She was still blushing a bit out of embarrassment. She let Kiki go and assumed her normal form. "You were talking in your sleep about you dad. What…?"

"It was nearly two years ago. He needed to go to Saffron and the only way was by hot air balloon. The storm was so sudden; nobody had been able to predict it. He always called me through my wings every few hours, but he never called." Kiki was clearly struggling to keep the tears back. "They found him the next morning. He was near Viridian, dead. Mom died a year later from heartbreak. Daisy and I have lived with the Professor ever since. I've stayed so strong while watching Daisy grow up."

Ombreon blinked, a little bit of pity in her chest. She had always seen Kiki happy and never thought anything of the girl's situation. She realized that the girl was strong if not by her own personal standards.

"I always cry when storms come. I can't help it… I'm glad Daisy doesn't see me…or the Professor. He'd worry." Kiki sniffled again, then stood up. "Let's go."

"You're so much stronger then than I was," Ombreon muttered as she closed her eyes. "I thought strength was physical, but now I really understand strength. Over the next few weeks, I dropped my harsh image of humans a bit. I saw you for who you were. You were strong yet so weak. I promised myself then I would protect you."

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here; don't you cry_

The next memory that popped up was that of one about two years after the previous one. Kiki was nine and it had been a few weeks after Kiki, Ombreon and Annabell had had left on Kiki's journey. It was still the middle of winter and they were in the mountains near Cerulean, having gotten separated by a blizzard.

Ombreon shook the snow off her fur, growling slightly. She was separated from Kiki and sighed. She didn't like being separated for too long from her only true friend. "This really sucks," she growled lowly, pacing back and forth in the small cave.

A sudden flare of energy from nowhere made Ombreon whip around, but there was nothing there. She arched a brow. That was one of the weirdest things she had experienced even in 1300 years. Again, she felt the flare of energy, but it felt familiar… "Kiki!"

_Ombreon?_ A faint reply came in the back of the Pokemon's head.

_Kiki!_ Ombreon replied happily. _Are you okay?_

_Yeah. Bell's with me. She helped me find a cave. You okay?_

_Yeah. Fine. I was worried for you. There was this weird flare up of your aura…It doesn't matter._

I think we have a weird bond…

"How right you were You learned we're connected at the soul." Ombreon smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I bet you can tell how happy I am right now." She chuckled. "You never told me, but you had been crying before that. Hearing my voice made you stop crying."

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be here in my heart always_

"We always think about each other. I've thought about you since that day you found me."

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

Ombreon folded her hands behind her head and raised her head to look directly at the moon once more. Her memory wandered to a more recent one, just about a year ago. It was sunset, the middle of July. Kiki was sixteen.

"I can tell something's been on your mind for quite some time." Kiki looked at Ombreon, her blue eyes filled with concern. Sorrow stabbed at Ombreon's heart as she looked at her friend. They were so much more than trainer and Pokemon. They were equals in private. They were often sisters and mothers and daughters to each other.

"Kiki, we've been together so long… You've changed me so much… I've changed you…" Ombreon gently took Kiki's hands into her own, interweaving their fingers. "I love Mizoro and our children so much but…I love you, too." She looked into Kiki's eyes and saw, as well as felt, the emotions her friend was wrestling with. "We're not that different. By blood, maybe, but inside, we're not." She gently placed her hand over Kiki's heart.

Kiki was silent as she let the feeling's transfer from Ombreon to herself. Minutes passed and Ombreon was worried. Love changed people and could shatter friendships. She knew Kiki was attracted to other girls as well as guys, but the teen had never been in a relationship…

"Of course." Kiki smiled and blood colored Ombreon's face. She resisted the urge to kiss Kiki. To suffice, Kiki kissed Ombreon's cheek. "Let's stay by each other's side even if not as a couple."

_Don't listen to them cause what do they know?  
We need each other, to have to hold_

About three months ago, somebody had leaked the info about the pair. If Kiki hadn't been such a prominent figure, they would've been pulled apart or at least someone would have tried to pull them apart.

The info caused a firestorm of controversy. It wasn't just the fact Kiki was with a Pokemon; she was with a female Pokemon.

Ombreon's memory flickered to the day the leak was announced. It was early in the morning, early April.

"And today's top story, Kiki Yushima, heiress of Silph Company, Co-Champion of Kanto, one of this generation's most prominent public figured is a reported Pokephile…"

Kiki spat out the water she had been drinking. "WHAT?!" She looked at Ombreon in disbelief, then turned the volume up.

"Her partner is none other than the famous Ombreon we have footage to confirm this…" A tape of them played. It was poor quality, clearly that from a cell phone, but it was clearly them. Ombreon's heart sunk, but she flicked her hand, turning the TV off.

"Don't worry, love." She gently placed her hand over Kiki's. The teen was on the verge of tears. "Just because it's what the law says doesn't mean it's right."

"You're right," Kiki said after a minute. She breathed deeply to calm herself. "We'll get through this together. We've been through worse." The two exchanged a short kiss.

_When destiny calls you, you've gotta be strong_

_It may not be with you but you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together._

A few days after the news story, Kiki called a press conference in Saffron. All the reporters-and more-that could fit into the Silph Co conference room had showed up. A hush swept the room as she walked in, holding hands with Ombreon. Then the room was in a sudden uproar and Kiki held her hand for silence, receiving it.

"I know you're probably all wondering how this happened," Kiki said. The audience nodded, murmuring. "It's no different than if I had fallen in love with a human. You all know Pokemon have hopes and dreams and goals just like us. In my eyes, it's just like if you had married a childhood friend. I don't understand why Pokephila is seen as taboo. In the old days, it was revered as sacred especially if a child was born. Pokemorphs were seen as embodiments of the gods themselves."

"Ms. Yushima, Gio from PNN." A man with short brown hair stood up. "What is your reaction to the negative effects this has had on your public image?"

"I don't care. I've always been a supporter of it. Gay couples are allowed to be together and are almost totally accepted. They were taboo not too long ago. We're also told to follow our hearts. I'm just doing that." The reporter sat down and another stood up.

"Delilah from CNN, the Celebrity News Network. You know Pokephila is illegal and it will cause you to get your license revoked. You'll also be forbidden to own any other Pokemon in the future. Your response?"

"I'd like to see them try. If the Elder Council revokes my license, there'll be hell to pay. Just because those conservatives are afraid of change doesn't mean change is a bad thing. Plus, they'd have to mobilize the entire army to take my companions. All of them will fight to the death to protect me. All of them know magic and you don't have the technology to take on this ancient art. Not to mention I have the Legendary Council and Pantheon behind me as well as nearly every young trainer." With that, Kiki walked away and left the room and left the reporters in an uproar.

"That was amazing, love," Ombreon said.

"Really? I just said what came to mind." Ombreon nodded and squeezed Kiki's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The song and memories tapered away, leaving a smile on Ombreon's face as she yawned. It was nearly sunrise and she should have been in Goldenrod an hour ago. She could have used her supersonic speed, but decided to enjoy the early morning. She stood up, brushing the dew that covered her hair, then set off. "Maybe when I get back, we can have some fun."


End file.
